herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Von Nebula (Being)
Von Nebula, formerly known as Von Ness or “The Mastermind”, is a dark and mysterious leader of various villains within the Hero Factory Universe. He is also the main villain for the later episode after Breakout. Biography Early Life Created in the Assembly Tower, Von Nebula was once a Hero from the Hero Factory, under the name of Von Ness. He was a part of the original Alpha Team lead by Thresher. He traveled with the rest of the team (minus Thresher) to a prison which was under attack by the Legion of Darkness, lead by Black Phantom. He was with Bulk on the surface of the asteroid while Stormer and Stringer were in a drop ship above. He went onto the roof to stop XT4, Toxic Reapa, and Voltix from escaping that way. However, he realized that he did not choose to be a Hero and that this was not his fight, so he allowed the villains to escape, beginning his path to becoming a villain. After this failure, it was decided that Hero Factory would be shut down, something that Von Ness didn't appear to mind too much. He then left on a transport with Bulk and Stringer while Stormer and Thresher remained behind. Hero Factory was then attacked by the Legion of Darkness and he returned with Bulk and Stringer to fight them off. After they won the battle, it was decided that Hero Factory would not shut down; this was not received well by Von Ness. Betrayal Alpha Team was sent to New Stellac City to stop a burglary in progress, but found a giant Drone attacking the city. The team leader, Thresher, was badly injured while protecting the Rookies, Stormer and Von Ness. Von Ness was ordered to protect Thresher while Stormer went for the Drone. Instead, Von Ness attempted to escape in a Drop Ship, and when Stormer leapt on the Drop Ship to stop Von Ness's escape, Von Ness shook him off, blaming Stormer for what had happened and vowing revenge. Von Nebula Von Ness was mysteriously transformed during the subsequent time period and also gained the Black Hole Orb Staff, becoming Von Nebula. Von Nebula recruited numerous Villains to his cause. He even destroyed a child's house, escaping before Hero Factory came. Von Nebula led his villains to the Deltari Quadrant, where they cut communications and stole their palomino diamonds. Next, he put his plan into effect by dispatching XPlode and Rotor to hijack a shipment of C-4000 explosives on Merak 9. When this failed he sent the pair to rob an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2, though they were ordered to not really do any damage besides worry the Hero Factory. He then sent Corroder to attack Penitentiary 1331, a prison under construction on Tantalus 5. Once again the henchbot was ordered to avoid doing too much damage. Lastly, Von Nebula sent Meltdown to poison Stormer with nanobots, causing the Hero to go berserk. After Stormer was cured, Von Nebula decided to target New Stellac City for the final part of his plan. First, Von Nebula issued out a false alarm meteor strike warning, to gain the Alpha 1 Team's attention, then he sent Corroder and Thunder down with a Nebula Gas Cannon. He later dispatched XPlode and Meltdown as well. When Von Nebula revealed himself at New Stellac City from his black hole base, Stormer, followed by William Furno, willingly let themselves be sucked into a black hole where they knew they would face Von Nebula. Von Nebula stripped away their weapons and devices and began draining their Hero Cores. The Heroes, however, retained their built-in Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings and began plotting to reverse the effects of the vortex. Von Nebula returned and demanded the rings, attacking Stormer because he knew "Stormer always has to take the glory". However, it was Furno who held the rings, and he threw them into the center of the black hole to destroy it. Stormer then seized the Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked Von Nebula into it. Stormer and Furno escaped the black hole, and brought the staff with them to the Hero Factory. Breakout Shortly after heroes Furno and Rocka seemingly arrested Voltix far too easily, Voltix appeared to release some sort of entity of Von Nebula which shattered the orb on his staff. How Voltix was able to carry an embodiment of him remains a mystery. After escaping the prison via the destruction of his own weapon, Von Nebula went into hiding. Personality Von Nebula was cowardly as a Hero, a behavior which eventually caused him to flee in the middle of a crucial mission. However, Ness refused to accept responsibility for his actions, and instead blamed Stormer for what happened. He developed a deep, unyielding hatred for anything related to Hero Factory, and was determined in getting revenge against the perceived wrongs inflicted upon him. As a criminal mastermind, Von Nebula excelled in organization and development, utilizing his talents through criminal activity. Appearance Von Nebula has ebony armor and red eyes. He also has blue spikes located on his shoulders for defensive purposes. While he was still working for Hero Factory his hero core was grey with a orange center. Weapons As a rookie hero, Von Ness used a weapon that had gravity properties. Von Nebula carried the Black Hole Orb Staff, which was used to create black holes for battle and transportation. He has since been absorbed into the weapon. The staff was what caused the massive breakout. Quotes Set Information Von Nebula was released as a large boxed Hero Factory set from August 2010 with 156 pieces. One could spin the blades on his weapon for added play value. Trivia *Von Nebula is voiced by Mark Hamill in Rise of the Rookies. *A Hero that looks identical to Von Ness can be seen in a crowd in Ordeal of Fire. *He is not hard to create with actual pieces. One would need the original Stringer set and the Von Nebula set. Then you would need to switch Stringer's head with Von Nebula's but without the pincers. Then you would add the spikes onto his arms with 2-block cross axles. The problem with this is that Stringer has only one actual arm while Von Ness is shown to have two, not carrying a weapon that would replace one arm. Also, Von Ness is shown to have a different body armor (Same that's used on Bulk) than Stringer. Appearances *''Core Crisis'' (First Appearance) *''The Enemy Within'' *''The Enemy Within'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Makuhero Star'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #2: Legion of Darkness (Book)'' (As Von Ness) See Also *Gallery External Links *Hero Factory Villain List. *Von Nebula Building Instructions on LEGO.com de:Von Nebula Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:2010 Category:Main Enemies Category:2012 Category:LEGO Category:Former Heroes Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Breakout Category:Summer Set Category:Von Nebula's Group Category:Defeated Villans